


sunshine of toronto

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: secret garden (nanowrimo 2018) [3]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Not-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Wendy setuju untuk menambah satu lagi tiket ke Toronto. Tiket satu arah—karena mereka pun belum memutuskan kapan akan pulang.(Chanyeol dan Wendy mengasingkan diri, menjauh dari ingar-bingar.)





	sunshine of toronto

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Chanyeol bisa melihat kebun bunga mini yang dibuat Wendy selama tiga hari mereka berada di sini dari jendela mungil itu. Tempat itu terlalu kecil, bahkan untuk duduk pun Chanyeol harus sedikit membungkuk. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Wendy semungil itu sehingga ia merasa nyaman berada di dalam sini?

Dari tempatnya duduk, rak kayu empat tingkat berisi pot-pot kecil di bawah sana terlihat bercahaya, disinari matahari dari sisi yang tepat pada bagian kirinya. Di sekitar pot-pot itu, ada tanaman yang menjulang dari tanah, mengelilinginya. Serta-merta sebuah bangku panjang pada ujung halaman samping, di sampingnya ada sebuah meja mahoni kecil berkaki tiga. Chanyeol melihat tiga bunga yang mekar, berwarna merah dan kuning.

Puas memandangi bunga itu, Chanyeol pun mengambil lagi album yang berada di rak kayu di hadapannya. Wendy tak tahu soal Chanyeol yang menemukan benda itu.

Lelaki itu sudah melihat isinya sejak kemarin, sudah melihat hingga ke bagian terakhirnya, tetapi ia tak puas hanya membukanya satu kali.

Ada banyak kenangan Wendy di dalam, kenang-kenangan saat ia bersekolah di Amerika Serikat dan Kanada, serta beberapa temannya. Ada pula foto-foto masa kecil saat ia di Korea, digabungkan ke dalamnya sesuai urutan waktu.

Chanyeol berandai-andai, bagaimana jika ia adalah bagian dari masa lalu Wendy, yang mengenalnya sampai ke detil terkecil berupa jaket merah yang sering dipakai Wendy dalam foto-foto sekolahnya (di mana Wendy membelinya? Mengapa benda itu begitu berharga? Atau hanya karena dia malas mencari benda lain untuk dipakai di momen-momen pentingnya?)

Pada saat mereka usia sekolah, memilih sebuah momen untuk difoto adalah hal yang penting. Tidak semua hal bisa diabadikan, hanya bagian-bagian yang terpenting, karena kamera bukanlah sesuatu yang selalu berada di saku. Setiap foto dipastikan mengandung arti penting, bahkan hingga ke detail pakaiannya sekali pun. Sehingga Chanyeol berpikir, apakah yang membuat Wendy menyukai pakaian ini dan itu dalam setiap fotonya?

Chanyeol terlalu banyak memikirkan aspek-aspek kehidupan Wendy yang ia lewatkan sampai-sampai ia tidak menyimak derak kayu tangga, kemudian desahan panjang yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

“Di sini kau rupanya.”

Chanyeol secara refleks menutup album tersebut dengan bunyi yang keras, tetapi Wendy berdiri pada sudut yang bisa melihat apa saja yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Lelaki itu menutupinya dengan memberikan cengiran—yang ia pikir dapat meluluhkan Wendy dengan segera.

Tidak juga. Perempuan itu menggeleng-geleng, lalu menapaki sisa anak tangga, lalu merangkak ke bagian dalam loteng tersebut. Tak ada tempat yang memadai untuknya, sehingga dia duduk dengan menekuk kakinya, tapi tak perlu membungkuk seperti Chanyeol.

“Kau, ya. Diam-diam ternyata di sini. Jangan bilang kau sudah menemukan buku harianku.”

Chanyeol melirik ke rak tempat ia mengambil album tadi, lalu nyengir lagi. Mata Wendy melotot. Segera dia menjangkau rak itu, dan memilah-milah album atau buku tua yang ada di dalamnya, lalu menemukan buku harian itu. Dipeluknya erat-erat, lantas perempuan itu menggeleng.

“Kau tidak boleh melihat ini.”

“Aku sudah mengintip.”

Cahaya matahari yang menimpa wajahnya membuat warna merah yang muncul pada pipinya terlihat jelas. Chanyeol terkekeh. “Suatu hari, aku diajak ke Manhattan—”

“Mmmh, ssh!” Wendy langsung maju dan menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya. “Apapun yang kaubaca, jangan keluar dari mulutmu kepada siapa pun, oke? Aku malu!”

Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangannya, menjauhkannya sedikit dari wajahnya. “Kenapa tidak kaubakar saja bukunya?”

“Menurutmu kenapa?” Wendy menelengkan kepala.

Chanyeol tertawa sebentar. “Aku mengerti.”

Wendy pun beringsut menuju tangga. “Lanjutkan saja bongkar-bongkarnya. Kalau kau mencariku untuk makan siang nanti, mungkin aku berada di kebun tetangga. Kau bisa menemukanku lewat halaman samping, langsung panggil saja. Tidak perlu lewat depan dan menghabiskan waktu bicara dengan suaminya yang berbelit-belit itu.”

“Hei!” Chanyeol menghentikan Wendy yang sudah menuruni tiga anak tangga. “Aku tahu caranya bicara dalam bahasa Inggris, kok.”

Wendy nyengir. “Aku tahu. Tapi aku pun malas bicara dengan si bapak yang ribet itu.”

Chanyeol memandangi Wendy sampai ia tak terlihat lagi dari birai kayu loteng tersebut, disertai dengan bunyi pintu yang ditutup di kejauhan.

Di beberapa foto, Wendy menuliskan tanggal, tanda tangan, atau nama-nama di ujung foto. Tanda tangannya sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasanya dia cantumkan sebagai seorang ‘Wendy’ di panggung hiburan. Ini adalah tanda dari seorang Son Seungwan, yang belum tahu apa-apa tentang dunia jauh di seberang sana.

Chanyeol mengambil salah satu foto, foto Wendy saat melakukan kunjungan ke sebuah panti jompo di Amerika Serikat bersama teman-temannya. Dengan iseng, Chanyeol membalik foto tersebut, dan ia menemukan tulisan:

 _Sincere Love from Boston: ‘live while you love, love while you live’_. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah itu kata-kata milik Wendy sendiri, atau pesan salah satu orang di foto tersebut? Satu di antara orang-orang tua yang mereka kunjungi bisa saja berpetuah. Orang-orang tua biasanya lebih bijak, karena mereka punya pemandangan yang luas di balik punggung mereka—jalan-jalan yang mereka lewati selama bedekade-dekade hidup dalam berbagai kondisi dan petualangan.

Chanyeol memotret kutipan tersebut. Ia tahu tulisan itu akan berguna suatu saat nanti. Entah di dalam lirik buatannya, atau hanya ia bagi bersama Wendy di waktu-waktu berharga mereka.

Chanyeol melihat pergerakan lagi di bawah sana, di taman bunga mini. Wendy berada di sana, dengan gunting tanaman, rambutnya digelung tinggi, dia memotong ranting-ranting kecil di bunga-bunga yang sudah tinggi di rak bagian bawah.

Lelaki itu pun mengangkat bagian belakang foto tersebut ke dekat jendela, tetap tidak menutupi Wendy di bawahnya. Memotret dua hal itu; Wendy dan kutipannya, karena Chanyeol takut tak pernah mendapatkan momen yang sama indahnya lagi. Sebuah keindahan yang berharga jarang terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

 _—live while you love, love while you live_.

* * *

Chanyeol sendirian di dapur, mengumpulkan apa saja yang berasal dari lemari es Wendy ke atas konter. Memilah-milahnya, kemudian memutuskan untuk menggunakan semuanya untuk makan siang.

Ketika ia memotong-motong daun bawang, ia melihat Wendy melintas di halaman belakang. Tepat di hadapan Chanyeol adalah sebuah jendela besar yang memberikan akses pada padang rumput kecil di belakang, yang juga mulai dipenuhi Wendy dengan pot-pot kecil meskipun tanpa isi.

Perempuan itu membawa sekarung tanah, kemudian berbalik lagi ke pintu penghubung dengan halaman tetangga, membawa sekop dari sana. Perempuan itu lantas mengisi pot-potnya. Chanyeol harus berhenti sebentar memotong-motong untuk menyaksikan bagaimana Wendy bekerja.

Dia bilang dia ingin ke Kanada untuk bersantai, rehat sejenak dari rangkaian kegiatan tanpa henti yang membuat kepalanya penuh. Nyatanya, saat di sini, dia yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah, berkebun—entah di halamannya sendiri atau di halaman milik tetangga. Chanyeol yang lebih banyak tidur di rumah dan membuka bagian-bagian yang berdebu, yang tidak pernah disentuh Wendy lagi semenjak meninggalkan Kanada untuk berkarir di Korea.

Mungkin, suatu saat nanti, Wendy akan benar-benar berhenti dan memulai kehidupannya yang seperti ini.

Chanyeol sudah bisa melihatnya.

* * *

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa keluar-masuk kamar Wendy, baik apartemennya di Seoul sana, maupun yang di sini.

Tadi malam gadis itu meminjam gitarnya. Chanyeol masuk begitu saja ke kamar yang tak dikunci itu—sembari memanggil-manggil. Wendy sedang di kamar mandi, rupanya, dan Chanyeol hanya bilang, “Gitar!” begitu saja.

Akan tetapi ia berhenti di meja kerja Wendy. Laptopnya masih dalam keadaan menyala, dan buku tua—buku harian itu, Chanyeol sangat tahu—terbuka di sampingnya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Chanyeol mengintip ke layar tersebut, dan apa yang tertera di atas kertas.

Wendy rupanya menyalin sebagian kata-kata dari kertas itu ke laptopnya, entah untuk membuat apa (Chanyeol curiga itu akan menjadi lirik, atau puisi). Dan, di buku itu, ada sekelumit cerita, Chanyeol baru sempat membaca satu bagian,

>   _mengapa manusia mencintai?_

“Eeeh!” Wendy langsung menyambar, menutup buku itu, tak peduli pada rambutnya yang masih sangat basah, nyaris melibas wajah Chanyeol dalam pergerakannya. Dia menggembungkan pipi.

Chanyeol tertawa. “Benda itu terbuka begitu saja.” Ia memeluk gitarnya dengan satu tangan. “Kesempatan. Aku belum baca bagian yang itu.”

“Janji, ya, jangan bilang siapa-siapa.”

“Serius,” Chanyeol belum selesai, diambilnya ponsel dari sakunya, segera ditunjukkannya foto kutipan dari belakang foto tadi siang, “kau selalu punya kata-kata yang keren. Termasuk yang tadi.” Ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah buku di pelukan Wendy. “Yang menggungah. _Mengapa manusia mencintai?_ ”

Wendy berusaha mengenali foto yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol, kemudian dia mengingatnya.

“Ini kata-katamu?”

“Bukan. Itu kata seorang nenek yang duduk di sampingku di foto itu. Dia orangnya ceria sekali.”

“Dan yang kautulis di buku harian itu?”

“Itu kata-kataku sendiri, tentu saja.” Wendy lantas mengangkat bahu. “Itu kata-kata anak sekolah. Harap maklum, ya.”

“Mmm. Anak sekolah, ya.”

“Iya, makanya jangan penasaran lagi.” Wendy membalik tubuh Chanyeol, mendorongnya hingga pintu. Chanyeol bergerak dengan malas-malasan, kadang sengaja menahan dirinya untuk bergerak sehingga Wendy harus mendorongnya lebih kuat. 

* * *

Chanyeol, mendapati pintu kamar Wendy tak tertutup dan lampunya masih menyala tengah malam itu, segera mendorongnya karena ia butuh sesuatu untuk lagu yang sedang ditulisnya.

Tahu-tahu, Wendy sudah terlelap. Buku tebal berbahasa Inggris yang dibacanya masih terbuka, dia berbaring miring menghadap pintu. Selimutnya berantakan di sekitar kakinya, ponselnya masih memutar lagu instrumental di atas meja lampu.

Lelaki itu pun berjalan mengendap-endap, meninggalkan gitarnya di ambang pintu. Ia menutup buku Wendy, menaruh penandanya di halaman tersebut, kemudian menaruh bukunya di samping ponsel, yang juga ia hentikan lagunya. Dibetulkannya selimut Wendy hingga menutupi lehernya.

Chanyeol duduk begitu lama di tepi tempat tidur, memandangi Wendy, tersenyum seolah-olah senyum tersebut menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya.

“Aku capek,” katanya, waktu itu, dua minggu yang lalu, pada Wendy, saat hanya ada mereka berdua di sudut belakang panggung yang sudah sepi. “Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih.” Ia bicara dengan nada yang benar-benar membuat ekspresi Wendy berubah. Apalagi ketika ia menambahkan, “Aku menjalani semua ini ... seperti autopilot. Robot. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat dan menemukan diriku sendiri lagi.”

Maka, Wendy pun setuju untuk menambah satu lagi tiket ke Toronto. Tiket satu arah—karena mereka pun belum memutuskan kapan akan pulang.

“Kita akan jadi _manusia_ ,” begitu kata Wendy di perjalanan. “Kita mencoba,” tambahnya. Itu kali pertama Chanyeol mendengar Wendy berkata-kata begitu filosofis dan ia tak bisa berhenti (lebih) mengagumi Wendy sejak saat itu. Suatu sisi yang ia pikir sudah mati di kebanyakan orang-orang sibuk yang selalu berlomba dengan waktu. Wendy masih memilikinya—Wendy masih bisa membaginya pada orang lain.

Chanyeol ingin berada selamanya saja di sini.

(Dan, sebelum meninggalkan kamar Wendy, Chanyeol mencium keningnya.)

* * *

Taman Botani Toronto adalah tujuan yang selalu diinginkan Wendy, dan ini kali ketiga mereka mengunjunginya. Chanyeol bahkan sudah hafal bagian mana saja yang akan dihampiri Wendy, difoto oleh Wendy, dan diceritakan oleh Wendy.

Perempuan itu mendekati deretan bunga merah jambu, kemudian berlalu, memotret bagian seperti labirin rendah, dan ia akan bercerita tentang bunga-bunga merah yang disukainya sejak masa sekolah dulu. Chanyeol mendengarkannya, mencatatnya di dalam kepala, merekam bunga apa saja yang kira-kira akan disukai Wendy.

Lalu mereka berhenti di sebuah bangku panjang. Wendy duduk dan memotret Chanyeol dari samping saat lelaki itu sedang sedikit terperangah melihat anak-anak yang berlari di antara tanaman-tanaman.

“Oh, itu bukan pose terbaikku,” kata Chanyeol setelah melihat foto yang diambil Wendy. “Hapus, ya?”

Wendy menggeleng, mengambil ponselnya dengan paksa lagi. “Tidak semua orang bisa melihat sisimu yang ini. Akan kusimpan!”

“Tapi—”

“Itulah sisi Park Chanyeol-mu, tahu. Tidak semua orang bisa melihatnya, tidak semua orang pula bisa menyukainya.”

“Dan kau menyukainya?”

“Lantas, kenapa? Kau adalah Park Chanyeol. Ini adalah sisi milik seorang Park Chanyeol—lalu mengapa aku perlu _yang terbaik_ , memangnya?”

Dan itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Keramaian di latar belakang tidak lagi berguna, karena hanya ada ia dan Wendy sekarang; dan penyadarannya. Ia terus-terusan ingin jadi yang terbaik. Ia disetir ke arah tersebut, panggung menginginkan yang terbaik darinya.

Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kata-kata untuk kalbunya: _kau bukan yang terbaik, tidak apa-apa._

_Karena kau adalah manusia._

Lalu Chanyeol merasa lebih terkagum-kagum lagi: hanya sebuah momen sederhana, penuh keisengan oleh Wendy yang bisa membuatnya terbangun.

Ia merasa benar-benar hidup.

“ _Live while you love, love while you live_ , huh?” Chanyeol menggumam. Dan ia merasa hidup. Benar-benar hidup: dengan mencintai seperti ini.

“Kaubilang apa barusan?”

“Bukan apa-apa.” Chanyeol pun merentangkan tangannya di bagian belakang bangku itu. “Aku ingin lama-lama saja di sini. Kau belum ingin pulang ke Korea, ‘kan?”

Wendy bersandar. Ketika mendongak, kepalanya bertopang pada lengan Chanyeol. “Nanti saja. Langit musim panas di sini sedang bagus-bagusnya.”


End file.
